


Explosion

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Explosion, Hurt, Irondad, Scared Peter Parker, Tears, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: What was meant to be a simple movie night goes to shit when the apartment block goes up in smoke.





	Explosion

Peter coughed as he pushed part of the collapsed ceiling off of him, smoke filling his senses. The teens ears were still ringing from the explosion that had ripped through and shook the whole building just moments before. Peter had no idea what happened. One minute he and May were getting ready for movie night, the next he was on the floor covered in debris.  
Wait a minute.  
May.  
“May?” Peter called out, choking on smoke and dust, “May?”  
The woman didn’t answer, and Peter felt his anxiety spike.  
She had gone to her room to get blankets just as it all happened. 

The teen stood on shaky legs manged to make his way over, freezing at the sight.  
The wall between the bathroom and her room had collapsed, most of the ceiling had caved in and the doorway was crumbling.  
The teen felt his heart drop and his knees buckle.  
No, no, no, no.  
“May!” Peter screamed as he tried to clear some of the rubble.  
The teens vision swam with tears, the debris ripping his hands to pieces. Peter didn’t feel it, he had to get to May. He couldn’t lose someone else.  
Deep down the teen knew his Aunt was gone, but that didn’t stop him.  
“Please, please, please, I don’t wanna be alone, please don’t leave me alone,” the teen whimpered with tears streaming down his cheeks, wheezing sobs escaping his throat.  
Strong arms wrapped around his middle and hauled him up, Peter kicking and screaming as he was carried away. 

The firefighter held the teen against him and carried him past the flames to the safety of outside. As soon as they were out the man sat Peter in the back of the fire truck, pressing an oxygen mask over the teens face to stop him choking.  
“Its alright kiddo, you’re okay, just breathe for me,” the man tried, one hand gently resting on the back of Peter’s neck.  
Peter let his eyes slide to the building where more firefighters were aiming hoses at the building, trying in vain to douse the flame. There were flames and smoke everywhere, people were crying and being carried out of the building, the ambulance were helping others who had been hurt. On his other side, the police were keeping the onlookers back.  
The teen cast his eyes down as tears fell, the fireman doing his best to soothe him. 

Minutes or maybe hours later Peter was sat in the back of an ambulance, hands wrapped in bandages and a shock blanket around his shoulders. He was staring at the pavement with a blank unseeing expression.  
Turns out there’d been several bombs planted in the building and they’d been set off at the same time, many people hadn’t made it out.  
Peter had thrown up when he heard that.  
Now he just felt numb.  
He was alone.  
That thought rolled over and over in his head.  
Alone.  
Alone.  
Alone.  
The teen felt his anxiety start to spike again.  
“Peter!” A voice called, snapping the teen out of it.  
He looked towards the voice and saw a worried Tony Stark running towards him.  
“Tony,” the teen whimpered, Tony instantly pulling him into a hug.  
The teen broke, gripping the back of the man’s shirt and sobbing into his chest.  
“It’s gonna be okay,” Tony whispered, kissing the top of the teens head and hugging him tighter, “it’s gonna be okay.”


End file.
